


The Prank

by Idk149



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I'm so sorry, It Gets Better, M/M, My Poor Boys, kind of, probably going to make a chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: My take on the prank, you've seen it a thousand times, but I figured I'd take a stab at it.
Relationships: Remus/Sirius, Sirius/Remus, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Prank

Sirius knew he had fucked up, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up, tiptoeing around Remus when before they had been as close as two people could get. They also seemed to have come to the agreement that Remus would go up to the dorm first, then hours later Sirius would creep in so as to avoid any confrontation, and sleeping apart from Remus was already taking its toll on Sirius.  
One night however, Remus hadn’t come back from his rounds on time, so Sirius cautiously opened the door and found James and Peter on the floor flicking every flavor beans at each other. He took out the map to find Remus’ dot stationary in the middle of the astronomy tower. He debated what to do, that had been where they would meet for rendezvous and late night talks when the dorm was being used or they just felt like a change of scenery. Maybe Remus did miss him and was reminiscing. Or maybe he was just bored. Either way, Sirius decided to scope out the situation and see if he could at least talk to him.

* * * * * * * * * *

When Sirius peeked around the top of the stairwell, Remus knew that they had to talk at some point, but he really didn’t want to. He wanted his Sirius back, not the shadow of himself he had become, sulking about in his periphery as though afraid to come close. Remus knew that he should be more mad than he was. Though he was fuming, one would think he would be more so, Sirius could have ruined his life after all. Yet he couldn’t seem to completely write him off in his head like he had wanted to, and oh had he wanted to.  
* * * * * * * * * * 

Remus couldn’t think of another time that he had been in such pure shock as he was when James told him what had happened the night before. He had woken up in the hospital wing as usual, but Sirius was missing. His immediate thought was that he had been hurt during the night by Remus in his out of control state, but when he looked around he didn’t see him in any of the other beds. That worried him even more. He started panicking, thinking he had killed his own boyfriend unknowingly, but the moment James saw the look on his face he reassured him  
“Sirius is okay, physically at least, but you won’t like what happened. I promise it wasn’t your fault, and everything is going to be okay.” That didn’t help him calm down much, but when he tried to speak all that came out was a rasp, he must have howled loads before. Seeing the confused and alarmed expression, James continued “I’m not sure exactly how I should handle this, and we don’t have all the facts yet, but you deserve to know something.” And James recounted his experience of the previous night, to Remus’ horror. He told him about how he had gone looking for Sirius when he hadn’t shown up an hour before the moon came up and Remus was napping in the tattered bed in the shack.  
He had nearly been bowled over by Sirius, who told him “Snape, willow, knows,” between breaths. James had taken off after getting the gist of it and realizing what could happen, and got there just in time to yank Severus out of the tunnel, but not before he got a glimpse of what was at the end of it. Remus had apparently nearly made it out of the tunnel, but a quick boundary ward from Peter like the ones around the shack itself had stopped him from tearing them all to shreds. Sirius had made it out there in time to be thoroughly questioned by James as to how exactly Severus Snape had gotten past the Whomping Willow. He hadn’t even finished talking before James was decking him, and he didn’t even try to protect himself or fight back. The only reason James didn’t kill him was Peter pulling him off and telling him that it was enough, and that Remus would already have enough to deal with the next morning without one of his friends being taken away for murdering his other friend. James had stopped, albeit reluctantly, and sent Peter for McGonagall or Dumbledore. Snape had limped back to the castle, he had hurt his leg somehow over the course of everything, and James quickly took down the barrier for a moment to slip through and change into a stag to keep Remus company for the rest of the night. From what James said, he had been more irritable than usual and more mopey, seemingly because of the lack of shaggy black dog to play with. He had briefly been awake after the change back, but promptly passed out before being carried under the cloak up to the infirmary. Sirius had tried to see him, but was barred by James and Madam Pomfrey. “I mean if you want to see him, it’s not my place to stop you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t know the exact circumstances of how he told Snape but I know that he made a huge mistake and I don’t want you to get even more hurt.” At this point, Remus’ entire chest seemed as though it were going to explode before he got the chance to do anything. He knew pain from the moon, and this was different. How could Sirius do this? He simply couldn’t believe it, that his Sirius, who cared for him after every moon and tenderly hugged and kissed him after he was released from the infirmary and carried his things for him, and who cuddled him to sleep every night could do this. He was quite used to pain, but this was entirely different, and he had no idea how to handle it.

He was in the hospital wing for two days, in which he didn’t Sirius once. In a way he was glad for it, he wasn’t sure how he would react or what Sirius would say to him after all that he had apparently done.  
He finally spoke to Sirius in their dorms the day he was released, James and Peter held their breaths and Sirius had started to apologize, but the second he heard the word “Sorry,” Remus blew up. “How could you have the audacity to think any amount of sorrys would fix this? Severus is going to tell everyone, you know that right? And no parent wants their kids going to school with a monster. No one. I’m already never going to be able to find a steady job, this is the one thing I had going for me, that I’m able to get an education, that maybe I would be able to convince someone that I’m good enough to clean their floors for some money. And you didn’t think of any of that did you? No. You fucking didn’t. I know you didn’t.” Remus took a shaky breath. When had he started crying? He was quiet when he said “I don’t think I need to say it Sirius, I think you told me that you don’t want to be with me already. I trusted you more than anyone Sirius, more than my own mother. I told you everything. Everything. I gave you my soul Sirius. What did you do with that? I thought you cared about me, that you’d never do anything to hurt me. That we were in this together, no matter what. Apparently I was wrong, huh? ,” Sirius looked like a kicked puppy the whole time, he knew he deserved this, deserved the pain of being told by the person he loved the most that he had ruined everything, but it hurt nonetheless.  
After Remus was finished, he walked towards his bed and got in fully clothed, the last they heard from him was a faint spell to lock the curtains shut so none of them could get in. Sirius collapsed where he was and sobbed, and James let him. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Remus brought himself back to reality when he remembered that Sirius was still standing there awkwardly. He couldn’t keep going on without resolving this one way or another, it was tearing him up. He turned back around and flopped back onto his back like he had been before he heard Sirius’ light footfalls on the stone steps. Sirius stayed where he was, and after a few seconds, Remus said “Come here Sirius, we need to talk and we both know it.”  
Sirius joined him, but stayed sitting up, cross legged and obviously worried and uncomfortable. It was strange to be so uneasy around each other. He took a shuddering breath and tried to think of what to say, but he didn’t have to. “I know,” Sirius started, “I know that sorry doesn’t cover it,” Remus snorted, “it never will. What I did was unforgivable. I know it was. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I regret that more than anything, and that if you give me the chance I’ll never stop trying to make up for it. I know I don’t deserve it, and you have every right to just chuck me off the tower right now. I’m just hoping that you can stand being around me at this point, and I understand if that’s off the table too.” Remus listened, quiet, and let the words hang in the air for several minutes. Sirius was probably scared out of his mind, but Remus didn’t mind that so much, he could wait for him to decide what he wanted to say. After seemingly an eternity, Remus spoke. “I wanted to hate you. I really, truly did. I tried. I can't even get my head around the idea of any of this.” Remus thought about how he wanted to continue, and ran a hand through his hair, touching the top of the fresh scar he had gotten a week ago from the last moon. He hadn’t told Sirius explicitly not to come, but he hadn’t acknowledged him at all or let him under the cloak when he, James, and Peter left. Sirius seemed to get the message, and the wolf wasn’t happy when he again didn’t see his friend there. He had torn into himself in confusion and anger, leaving a slit in Remus’ right eyebrow and a jagged line across his nose and down to his upper lip. Sirius had looked shocked and guilty when he’d seen it, but stayed silent. “These last few weeks have been hell. I care about you Sirius. I don’t know how after that, but I do. I want it all back how it was,” he was tearing up again, “but I don’t know if it can go back. I miss you, and I miss cuddling in bed and kissing and reading together and making fun of your bed hair and brushing our teeth together.” He was full crying now, “but I can’t push this away, I can’t just ignore that you did this. I may not have the best self esteem all the time, but I don’t think I deserve this.” “You don’t Remus, you don’t, you never did and you never will, but please-” “Sirius, I want to try to forgive you. But you need to know that this sort of thing can never happen again. You couldn’t have hurt me more than this. Anything else would have been easier than this.”  
Sirius was stunned from Remus’ first statement, he hadn’t even expected Remus to tolerate being this close to him for this long, and here he was saying that he wanted to forgive him. “I don’t know where to even begin, but I want to try to get back to how we were.” It went unsaid that they didn’t know how long it would take, if it was even possible.  
Remus sat up, and looked at Sirius in the eyes for the first time in weeks, leaned forward and touched his face hesitantly. Sirius was shocked, he didn’t move a fraction of an inch, didn’t want to ruin the moment, didn’t want to ruin it all. “I want to be with you, I want to kiss you and make all this go away.” He looked down, dropped his hand to Sirius’ neck, where he always put it when they would kiss. “I just don’t think I’m ready for that again yet.” Sirius still didn’t want to speak or move, seemingly couldn’t, but he managed a small nod, he must have looked pathetic, tears pouring down his face, shaking and muffling sobs, but Remus pondered something for a second, then gently leaned forward and hugged him.  
The only thought in either of their minds was a sense of relief, relief that they were going to try, that they could maybe fix this. They knew that Remus had no obligation to forgive Sirius and that Sirius was on the thinnest ice ever, but they were going to try their best. They sat there hugging for a long time, though it was far too soon for both of them when they pulled away.  
“We should probably get back to the dorm, do you have the cloak?” Sirius got up and groped about on the floor near the stairwell for a bit before picking up empty space and presenting it with a small watery smile. Remus rose and put an arm around Sirius as he threw it over them.  
James and Peter looked relieved when the pair walked in together and not angry. They knew better than to ask, but they could tell that they had talked and worked out some kind of agreement. James had more or less been amicable with the both of them, though he was more short with Sirius, and was even more of a mother hen to Remus than he had been before, but he seemed happy that they were all talking the next morning at breakfast like before. Sirius was definitely more reserved than he usually was, and looked to Remus before doing most anything, but things were getting better, and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
